a wolf in the meiji
by alleminion
Summary: a few months after his battle with shishio a wolf arrives in tokyo. what is his purpose? r/r thank you
1. Chapter 1

A wolf in the meiji

As I walked around the garden in our house in Kyoto I couldn't help but look back on the last ten years. I still walked the same streets I used to patrol in the time of the revolution. I still got information from old shinsengumi contacts. I could still smell the blood ten years later.

My wife and I had been childhood friends before the revolution started. We only started dating after the war ended due to the fact that I was constantly on the front line. I never wanted the spotlight during my service during the revolution. My only want was as a soldier to secure the shogunate regime. As for personally I wanted peace and stability for the nation.

I felt a touch on my shoulder I knew to be my wife's. I whirled around pulling my wife into a tight hug as she kissed me on the lips. After a few minutes I released her and undid her hair. Her black hair fell like silk down her back. I buried my face in her hair inhaling the gentle scent.

After i released her she asked me the obvious question

You're going to Tokyo aren't you?

Yeah, I've already waited too long to fulfill his last request.

Look I'm sorry to leave you like this.

Whoever said you were going alone.

What?

You really thought I would pass this up.

What do you mean?

Come on!

our first long distance trip since the revolution ended.

It's one huge vacation!

Alright so when do you want to go?

Next week should be fine.

Next week it is then.

As she left me to my musing I couldn't forget the last conversation okita and I had together.

Flashback

My friend it's been a while.

Ah keisuke how are the men.

Well considering the circumstances.

So kondo and the others continue the retreat.

Yes, more importantly my friend how are you?

Weaker by the day my friend.

My friend I may not be able to visit again.

My friend I would could consider it a greater betrayal to leave the men just to visit me.

Same as ever okita.

I would say the same for you.

Any requests?

Only one.

What is it?

Duel the battousai sometime for me.

That would be an honor.

Give your wife my regards.

Of course tell suzuka congratulations from myself and my wife.

My friend I hope ikedaya was your last battle.

It was my last.

Farewell.

Farewell.

End flashback.

He died sometime later coughing up his own blood.

It was sad to see such a great fighter and commander dieing in such weak state. I Always felt a good amount of guilt for not being there on his deathbed. I scheduled the trip next day and started my preperations.


	2. the wolf in tokyo

The wolf in Tokyo

We arrived in tokyo the following Monday. After our previous conversation we had packed headed off on Friday. I had decided to spoil her a good amount on this trip. I always felt guilt for not giving enough in my opinion back to her after the war.

We as a couple had a vacation while I prepared for my battle with the Battousai. She still had the exact same energy she had as a teen during the revolution. I was always amazed how practical she was. Even on a vacation like this she was more excited by the sites. I bought a silk kimono for her as a gift.

When I returned to our room at the inn she leapt at me with the same enthusiasm as she had at the start of our relationship.

After I released her and sat her down on the couch and her my newest purchase. She might have been extremely practocal and disillusioned but she still occasionally had the same wants as any women. She screamed and hugged me so tight I had trouble breathing. After she calmed down she asked me a valid question.

What's your plan for tomorrow?

What do you think?

You're going to the police station aren't you?

Bingo.

Hajime, right?

You got it.

When can I expect you back?

I was wondering if you would come with me.

You know he and I never got along.

You don't have to meet him I just want to treat you to lunch after/

Alright, when are we going?

Tomorrow don't worry I'll wake you up.

Alright.

Afterwards I left her to get her rest since it was already late. I went to my bag and retrieved my blades. I had gone to the room where battousai had fought the tenken. What I saw there sickened me. To see okita's blade broken due to a child's error in battle was very painful.

After I had retrieved the remnants I went to the best smith In Japan and had the blade repaired. Luckily for me, he was also an acquaintance of okita so he did it free of charge. I had planned to put it at his grave site after this. But, one meeting changed that.

Flashback

I stood at his grave with a jug of sake pouring it on his grave. I was just about to lay the blade down when I felt a strangely familiar touch on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw okita looking at me with the same smile as ever.

Okita, here.

As I tried to give his ghost back the blade he pushed it firmly back into my hands.

Aren't you going to take it?

It would be far better for you to take it.

I would have no use for it.

Thank you.

Oh by the way next time don't waster good sake and just leave it on the ground.

Sure.

How's it coming with along with my sister keisuke?

Very well.

I'm waiting for some grandchildren keisuke.

Sure.

Well, see ya later.

End flashback.

She pulled me quite firmly by the arm back to bed. When we got to bed she pulled me on top of her with a firm intensity. I slept still seeing the battle to come.


End file.
